


Parents

by Isabeauu



Series: Happy family [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let it go, dad. It wasn't even a pap." </p><p>Silence. At first I wonder why, but then I realize what I said exactly. Immediately my cheeks go red. "I... uhm." I chuckle nervously. "Is that okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"You're almost as much as a diva as Adam", Sauli winks when he walks into my room while I'm doing my hair. "I've thought I was gay my entire life, but I think I married a woman in disguise." 

I laugh at Sauli's silliness.

"You know I'm not a woman all too well", Adam states, also walking inside my room, and I halt mid-brush.

"I do not want to hear that, thank you very much." Hearing it when it's happening is already bad enough. I do not want to be reminded of what happens inside their bedroom once the door is closed behind them. 

"Prude."

"I'll need therapy if you continue that conversation right here and now when I can hear." Neither Adam, nor Sauli mention how I'm already in therapy, be it for completely different reasons. 

"Oh, shush." Adam places his arm around Sauli's shoulders and looks at me. "You almost ready?"

I put the comb down as a reply and grab my cellphone off my desk. "Yep. All done." A quick check for messages shows me two new ones from Caitlin and Jade, both complaining about the history test on Monday. 

> _Haven't had a look yet. Is it hard? Don't have much time this weekend :(_

_  
_I send them both the same message because I'm lazy and follow Adam and Sauli to the car.

> _Not that hard but reaaaaally boring! And what fun stuff are you up to?"_
> 
> _  
> __It's history, of course it's boring ;)_
> 
> _And nothing special. Dinner with A &S, Finnish class and family thing. WHEN will I study?!_

_  
_It doesn't take us long to get to the restaurant. Neither does it to spot the three paps. "They're always there when my hair is a mess. Why is that?" Both Adam and Sauli laugh at my comment, but I notice how they both swtich to their protective parent self the moment we get within a few feet of the paps.

"Hey Adam! Lovely dinner with the family tonight?" I recognize the man asking, which, I must admit, freaks me out a bit. Adam smiles and makes sure Sauli and I are safely passed before he walks by them too, quickly answering to whatever question they're throwing at him.

 

"Bieber asked about you?" I grimace when we're inside.

"Apparently so." And with that the topic is closed. A waiter shows us to our reserved table and informs us someone will be right up with the beverage card. I check my phone in the meantime.

> _Right. Don't you have that Finnish exam coming up also? And say hi to Adam and Sauli._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yep, next month. Sauli keeps testing me. It's driving me insane! :p And I will_

_  
_"Jade says hi. And that history is really boring."

"Duh. It's history", Sauli says, causing Adam to put up his no-bullshit voice.

"You're supposed to tell her it's really important and interesting."

"I'm not going to lie to my daughter", Sauli grins. 

Adam sighs dramatically. "There's no hope. For the both of you." He shakes his head. "Just tell Jade we said hi back."

So I do.

Right then the waiter, of whom we know the name by now since we're here basically every Friday evening, come with our menus. "Good evening," he greets us while handing me my menu.

"Hey Lewis", we all say in choir. "How are you?" Adam continues.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"Same", Adam smiles, "thank you." I always admire how he never thinks people should treat him differently. I've been around celebrities and some are so stuck up they're just rude. Adam isn't. He treats everyone the same and expects them to never treat him differently. No 'Mister Lambert'. That's one thing Lewis has definitely learned.

"Can I get you anything to drink already?" Adam nods at me. 

"I'll have an iced tea, please", I respond friendly. Adam and Sauli pick some white and red wine after a way too long debate about which one would be best today. I roll my eyes and check my phone, but nothing. 

"So you have a history test on Monday?" I look up at Adam. 

"Yes. I'll have to study in the morning because I also have my Finnish class in the afternoon."

"Do you want us to call in so maybe you can skip one lesson?" Sauli proposes. "I can help you catch up after."

"But I have my exam coming up, so classes are quite useful right now."

"Really?" Adam asks. "When?"

"In three weeks. I told you it's supposed to be in June, but I did some extra work with Sauli so I can do it in March to then focus on school."

"Oh right. We did discuss that."

Lewis returns with our drinks and takes our food orders. Before dinner arrices I quickly go ot the restroom.

"Someone totally took a picture of me", I laugh when I'm seated opposite of Adam and Sauli again.

"We should've gone somewhere else. I should've known that paps would be here." Adam says. "I'm sorry."

"No, we shouldn't have. This is my favorite restaurant."

"But -"

"Let it go, dad. It wasn't even a pap, just some girl."

Silence. At first I wonder why, but then I realize what I said exactly. Immediately my cheeks go red. "I... uhm." I chuckle nervously. "Is that okay?"

Adam and Sauli's smiles aren't big, but they light up this place. Sauli grabs a hold of Adam's hand and encourages him to answer.

"Right. Of course that's okay, sweetie. It's more than okay." I sigh relieved. "How could you think it wouldn't be okay?" Happy tears are forming in his eyes already and I laugh lightly, trying not to get teary too.

"It's just... it's weird. I've been living with you for so long now but always said Adam and Sauli. Never dad, or whatever."

"That was always okay with us", Sauli says. "You know that, right?"

"I do, but I still feel guilty sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because you're so good to me, and I feel like I should. I never wanted a new mother because... well, obvious reasons. But my dad was never really there. I was so young when he died, too."

"That doesn't mean he's replaceble just like that, sweetie. Adam and I always understood. We'd understand if you keep saying our names and that's totally fine."

"I want to call you dad. You are my parents. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"As long as it's because you want to and not because someone says you should, you can call us whatever you want to."

"Whatever I want?" I smirk.

"Maybe I shouldn't have put it like that. Don't get any ideas, miss."

Sauli laughs and gives me this look. "And you don't go and give her any", Adam scolds Sauli, smiling. 

"Of course not, honey", Sauli smiles sweetly and winks at me. 

Gosh, I love my parents. They're honestly the best.

I wink back at Sauli and laugh. 


End file.
